


Day 337 - Expect the unexpected

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [337]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Friendship, Humor, Husbands, John is a Saint, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why does your beautiful husband never come to the pub night with you?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 337 - Expect the unexpected

“Why does your beautiful husband never come to the pub night with you?”

Ronda is one of the few colleagues of Greg who can handle Sherlock _and_ likes him on top of that.

“Because he would be bored out of his mind and in turn make the evening unbearable for all of us. Plus he is an addict.”

“But… he never was an alcoholic. And he is clean now, has been for a while, right?” Molly chimes in, her face scrunched up with worry.

“You are always an addict if you were one once. He doesn’t drink and I usually don’t drink in front of him.” 

“You think he’ll slip?”

Lestrade blinked at John over his pint.

“No. I think he is done with it for good. But you know how self-destructive he can be. Why tempt fate?"

“Good point, mate.”

“So what does he do when you’re out?”

“Depends on his mood,” John says with a grin. Lestrade snorts.

“Usually he does one of his weirder experiments when I’m out, the ones that involve body parts or smelly substances. Sometimes he blows the kitchen up. Or he broods on the sofa.”

“Aren’t you scared of what you’ll find every time you come home?” Ronda asks curiously.

John grins at her.

“It’s part of the appeal. At least I’m never bored.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'pub'.


End file.
